


Fixing a Hole

by Athelye



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelye/pseuds/Athelye
Summary: Una mattina come tutte le altre stava scivolando via, era un comunissimo venerdì mattina. L’inverno alle porte, e anche il Natale lo era, se si fermava un attimo a pensarci. Il 5 dicembre però gli sembrava ancora troppo lontano per pensare ai regali da fare e alle faccende da sbrigare.[...]John stava sinceramente iniziando a odiare la parola tempo. Sembrava che tutti, in qualche modo, gli dicessero che aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per fare quello che voleva.(Originariamente postato su EFP: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3809553&i=1)





	1. 12.05.80 - 12.06.80

Una mattina come tutte le altre stava scivolando via, era un comunissimo venerdì mattina. L’inverno alle porte, e anche il Natale lo era, se si fermava un attimo a pensarci. Il 5 dicembre però gli sembrava ancora troppo lontano per pensare ai regali da fare e alle faccende da sbrigare.  
Quindi era uscito, e quella mattina stava passeggiando per Central Park per conto suo. Yoko era rimasta a casa per badare a Sean, che aveva un brutto raffreddore.  
Camminava lento, godendosi l’aria fredda che gli sfiorava il viso come una carezza, guardandosi attorno per osservare le varie scenette che gli si susseguivano davanti agli occhi. Una coppia anziana che giocava con quello che doveva essere il loro nipotino, intento a guardare le nuvole col nasino puntato contro il cielo terso; alcune persone che correvano, apparentemente ora andava di moda quella corsa lenta nelle zone verdi di mezzo mondo; due ragazzi che giocavano col proprio cane; e tante altre ancora.  
Data l’assenza di quella donna che lo seguiva ovunque come una piccola ombra, quando John vide un’avvenente signorina seduta in solitudine su una panchina, non ci pensò due volte prima di avvicinarsi per parlarle e provarci con lei. Avrà avuto pure quarant’anni, ma tutti sanno che _il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio_.  
Era una ragazza che doveva avere al massimo venticinque anni, graziosa e dai tratti del viso dolci. I capelli biondi portati a caschetto sotto un cappellino in stile anni ‘30 blu scuro, come il cappotto che la riparava dal gelo dicembrino e il paio di guanti di velluto che le copriva le mani affusolate. Gli occhi chiari, di un azzurro sereno, guardavano la gente passarle davanti senza notarla, e dal modo in cui sedeva sembrava aspettare qualcuno.  
Quando lui si avvicinò, sedendole accanto senza chiederle il permesso, lei incurvò le labbra carnose e rosate in un grande sorriso, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre prendeva posto, e tornando a guardare avanti sorridendo.  
“Mattinata freddina eh, miss?” Disse, guardando davanti a sé.  
“Così pare, John.” Gli rispose, costringendolo a girarsi verso di lei con un sopracciglio alzato e un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  
La osservò per un secondo in silenzio, chiedendosi se l’avesse già vista da qualche parte. Impossibile, troppo giovane per conoscerlo abbastanza bene da chiamarlo per nome.  
“Quanta confidenza, signorina. Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?” Chiese, con uno sguardo felino che cercava curioso di identificare la giovane accanto a lui.  
Lei si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo, con questo sorriso ad incorniciarle il viso, gli occhi azzurri dolcemente incurvati e allegri.  
“Piacere, sono la _Morte_.” Gli disse in tutta tranquillità, non facendo una piega mentre lo diceva.  
John inarcò le sopracciglia, mentre una risata gli nasceva sulle labbra sottili. Scosse la testa per un attimo, ma la giovane non sembrò esserne minimamente turbata, anzi, sembrava che fosse assolutamente normale.  
“Sì, certo. E io lo Stregatto, molto piacere.” Le rispose ridacchiando, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lei.  
“Onorata.”  
Non si era scomposta neanche per un istante, continuando a sorridergli come se niente fosse.  
“D’accordo..” John si sistemò meglio sulla panchina, appoggiandosi con un gomito sullo schienale e voltandosi di più verso di lei, per guardarla più frontalmente.  
Fece come per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, ma le parole non gli vennero subito, quindi ritentò dopo un paio di secondi che si era dato per raccogliere le idee. Quella probabilmente era una pazza scappata da chissà dove. Una bella e giovane pazza, con cui adesso era curioso di parlare.  
“E di grazia,” fece schioccare la lingua. “Che cosa ci faresti qui, seduta su una panchina in mezzo a Central Park? Sei per caso venuta a prendermi?”  
Rise mentre parlava, decidendo che reggerle il gioco avrebbe reso tutto più divertente.  
Lei mantenne la stessa espressione, imperturbabile.  
“No, sono qui per avvertirti. Per darti un vantaggio su di me.” Fece una pausa, guardandosi le mani guantate, sistemandosi con eleganza le cuciture ai lati delle dita, poi tornò con gli occhi azzurri su quelli color nocciola dell’uomo quando questo cominciò a parlare.  
“Un vantaggio? E a che scopo?” Chiese, leggermente perplesso, ma con ancora un sorriso di sfida sul viso.  
Lei doveva aspettarsi quella domanda, perché cominciò a rispondere non appena John ebbe finito la domanda.  
“Per darti il tempo di fare ciò che avresti sempre voluto. Non sentirti speciale. Non lo sei.” Poi sospirò, spostando solo gli occhi sulla terra ai loro piedi, mentre il sorriso si indeboliva lievemente. “Tutti vengono avvertiti, ma nessuno mi crede mai..”  
Tornò a guardarlo con occhietti furbi e arricciando di nuovo gli angoli della bocca.  
“Non faccio fatica a immaginarlo..” Commentò lui, spostando lo sguardo, facendo ridere la giovane.  
“Avvertii anche tua madre nel luglio del 1958, credendomi..” Cominciò a parlare lei.  
“Sono stato uno dei quattro uomini più famosi del mondo, dolcezza. Dimmi qualcosa che non so.” Si girò verso di lei, inarcando un sopracciglio con un’espressione divertita e provocatoria.  
“.. E quando la aiutai a salire sulla bici mi disse che probabilmente lo stufato di carne di tua zia non l’avrebbe digerito bene. Troppe carote.” Continuò, serena.  
John rimase congelato a guardarla, serrando la mascella. Si appoggiò con entrambi i gomiti sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi verso la giovane, fissando il suo sguardo.  
“Da chi cazzo l’hai saputo questo?” Strinse gli occhi in una fessura.  
“Non hai bisogno che ti risponda. Lo sai già.”  
L’uomo annuì, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Quindi sei qui per me, adesso.”  
Anche lei annuì.  
“Quanto vantaggio ho? Se puoi dirmelo.”  
“Tre giorni. Quattro, se vuoi contare anche la giornata di oggi, dato che è appena mattina.”  
“Quat.. Quattro giorni?! E che cosa dovrei farci con quattro giorni scarsi?!” Esclamò, spalancando gli occhi per guardarla.  
“Puoi decidere tu cosa fare. Hai l’occasione di sapere quanto ti resta, non sprecarla.”  
“Come me ne andrò?”  
“Questo non posso dirtelo.” Lui la guardò perplesso. “Non lo so ancora, dipenderà da ciò che avrai intenzione di fare in questi giorni, soprattutto l’ultimo.”  
John sembrò soppesare la cosa, poi si sollevò un po’ con un sospiro.  
“Non posso scappare, giusto?”  
Rispose con un cenno affermativo anche a quello.  
“È come quella storia.. Quella sull’Angelo della Morte di Samarcanda. Tu sei un angelo?” Le chiese, riportando alla mente una vecchia storia che aveva sentito da bambino, ma che gli era rimasta impressa come un tatuaggio della sua memoria.  
“Se preferisci vedermi come un angelo, va bene, ma mi sono già presentata.”  
“Diciamo che mi aspettavo una Morte un po’ diversa..” Commentò, con un mezzo sorriso. “Preferisco questa versione.”  
“Ti aspettavi una vecchia raggrinzita, o uno scheletro incappucciato armato di falce?” Gli chiese, ridendo genuinamente mentre lui annuiva. “Molti di voi mi descrivono così, non capisco perché.”  
“Posso parlare di te?” Chiese ancora.  
“Che cosa intendi?” Si incuriosì lei.  
“Sì, insomma, dire che mi hai parlato.” Tentò di spiegarsi, mentre guardava il verde intorno a loro.  
“Puoi fare quello che vuoi, John. Questi ultimi quattro giorni sono interamente tuoi.” Gli sorrise, quasi con compassione. “Ma non aspettarti che ti credano.”  
“Certo, ma tanto se devo morire non mi importa che mi credano un pazzo per l’ennesima volta.” Ridacchiò.  
La risatina contagiò anche la giovane, che si portò una mano alla bocca per coprirla con eleganza. “Sai, John, è stato un piacere parlare con te. Sei uno dei pochi umani che si ferma a chiacchierare un po’. Per questo motivo, il tempo si è fermato nel momento in cui mi hai vista.”  
John la guardò nuovamente perplesso, osservando il viavai delle persone davanti a loro.  
“Il _tuo_ tempo.” Spiegò lei, e lui sembrò capire, almeno un poco. “Bene, ora devo salutarti, il tempo si è fermato per te, per tutti gli altri sta ancora scorrendo, e sta per arrivare qualcun altro da avvertire.”  
Una giovane coppia con un cane al guinzaglio apparve poco distante da loro, camminando tranquillamente nel parco.  
“Oh, eccolo, giusto in tempo!”  
Detto questo si alzò, sorridente, quando i tre furono ad appena due passi dalla panchina. Il cane inchiodò non appena la vide, interdetto. Lei gli si avvicinò raggiante, e allungò la mano guantata appoggiandola dolcemente sul naso nero e bagnato dell’animale, che le scodinzolò appena, e dopo un paio di richiami dei padroni riprese a camminare, attaccandosi alla gamba del giovane, trotterellando contento.  
“Ma.. Tu.. Avverti anche gli animali?” Chiese, stupito.  
Lei annuì un’ultima volta.  
“Ora non possiamo più parlare John, non sprecare con me il tuo tempo.” Gli disse gentilmente prima di sparire dietro a un passante.  
Un signore anziano dalla faccia simpatica e il baffo brizzolato, che indossava un paio di occhiali da vista dalla montatura leggera marrone chiaro, tenendo sottobraccio il suo New York Times, che si andò a sedere proprio accanto a lui.  
“Senta, non è che lei è mica il _Tempo_? No, perché ne avrei un gran bisogno adesso, sa.” Disse, voltandosi verso l’anziano, prima di alzarsi mentre questo lo guardava davvero sgomento.  
  
Controllando l’orologio, si accorse che quella giovane aveva ragione. Erano passati a mala pena tre minuti da quando aveva guardato l’ora, poco prima di vederla. E stava camminando da almeno due minuti adesso.  
_L’otto.. Morirò lunedì.._  
Pensò fra sé e sé. Una lieve ansia si insinuò in lui. Si chiese che cosa potesse fare che non avesse già fatto.  
Ubriacarsi fino a non ricordare niente? Fatto, milioni di volte. Una canna o altra droga? Nah, doveva regolarsi con quella roba, o sarebbe morto di quello, e non voleva morire così.  
Camminò tutta la mattina, pensando a cosa potesse fare un’ultima volta. Pensò di suonare la chitarra per tutto il tempo, ma non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione sperata in quel momento.  
Quando rientrò a casa, gli venne incontro velocemente un bambino coperto fino alla punta dei capelli con il suo pigiamino a macchinine rosse, mentre da un’altra stanza arrivavano le grida sgraziate della madre che lo stava cercando per rimetterlo immediatamente a letto. Quando anche la donna arrivò nell’ingresso, e vide il piccolo nascosto dietro la gamba di John, lo rimproverò di non averla ascoltata.  
“Povero Sean, non avrai esagerato con le tue manie germofobiche?” Ridacchiò, accarezzando i capelli morbidi del bambino con una mano, e chinandosi per prenderlo in braccio.  
Yoko incrociò le braccia al petto, con aria contrariata. “Da quando stai dalla sua parte?”  
“Da quando non ha più il raffreddore, ma solo il naso un po’ spellato.” Rispose, poi si rivolse al bimbo guardandolo con dolcezza e picchiettandogli l’indice sul naso. “È vero che la mamma esagera a volte?”  
Sean mosse su e giù la testa in modo molto convinto, mormorando un _tì_ , e strusciandosi un occhietto con la manina chiusa a pugno.  
“Però ora cosa ne diresti di andare a letto, mh? Papà viene dopo a raccontarti una storia, ti va?” Propose allora John, con un sorriso, mentre il piccolo annuiva contento.  
L’uomo lo rimise a terra lentamente, dato che quello aveva già cominciato a divincolarsi per correre verso il suo lettino.  
“Che hai?” Chiese la donna, guardandolo diffidente.  
“Niente, perché?” Inarcò un sopracciglio dopo essersi sistemato gli occhiali.  
“Non racconti mai storie a Sean. È successo qualcosa, John?”  
“Ti ho detto che non è successo niente.” Rispose serio.  
Non c’era bisogno che lei sapesse dell’incontro che aveva avuto al parco. Inoltre le aveva risposto con un tono severo, sapendo che non avrebbe replicato a quello se non voleva essere spazzata via.  
Scosse la testa, con un sospiro. _Solo quattro giorni John_.  
“Scusami, è solo che lo vedo crescere così in fretta. Fra un paio di giorni non potrà più sentire la mia voce senza urlarmi contro nel pieno dell’adolescenza, ne sono certo.” Nascose così il reale motivo della sua risposta secca. Una fitta gli salì in gola, all’idea che la sua adolescenza non l’avrebbe mai vissuta.  
Ma la donna parve crederci, così andò a rassicurarlo che _no, stai tranquillo, potrai parlargli ancora a lungo_.  
E questo non fece altro che aumentare il magone che gli aveva preso lo stomaco e si rifiutava di lasciare la presa, mentre lui si sforzava di sorridere sulle labbra di lei mentre la abbracciava.

 

* * *

  
Si svegliò accanto al letto di Sean, con il libro in mano e gli occhiali storti sul naso. Era mattina presto, e la luce accarezzava il morbido fagotto nel lettino di Sean.  
John guardò la sveglia per controllare la data. _12\. 06. 80_.  
No, questo non aiutava la sua ansia.  
Si rese conto che passare la giornata con il figlio non l’aveva soddisfatto, o meglio, non totalmente, e gli venne il pensiero di aver sprecato quella mezza giornata in più che aveva. Ora gli restavano solo tre giorni.  
_Dannazione_.  
Lì per lì pensava di averla presa bene. Pensava che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Era naturale, no?  
Pensava di avere davvero quel vantaggio sul tempo che scorreva, e il giorno prima era assolutamente convinto che sarebbe riuscito a fare tutto quello che si era ripromesso di fare prima di morire.  
Ora non ne era più così convinto, in realtà. Sarebbe morto prima dell’8, di sicuro, per l’agitazione di non aver finito le cose da fare. Era un assurdo pensare di morire per l’ansia di morire.  
Si spostò in cucina, trovando un bigliettino sul tavolo, in cui Yoko lo informava di essere uscita per alcune commissioni che doveva fare.  
_Tuo marito sta per morire e tu pensi alle faccende._  
Pensò, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Poi, mentre si preparava un the, ripensò a quegli anni passati con quella donna asiatica.  
Forse quando le aveva detto di amarla era stato sincero, ma se l’avesse fatto ora sarebbe stato solo un ipocrita. Si era stufato di amarla, come tutte le persone con cui era stato, ma era comunque affezionato a lei, quindi pensò che forse avrebbe potuto dirle una piccola bugia, solo per andarsene a cuore più leggero. Era piuttosto sicuro che anche lei non lo amasse più, ma nessuno dei due voleva ancora sconvolgere la vita di Sean. Ormai erano solo due persone che si volevano bene in un modo non meglio definito.  
Questo lo portò con la mente a Cynthia e Julian. Avrebbe dovuto chiamarli prima dell’8 dicembre.  
Ripensò al suo figlio maggiore. Adesso avrebbe volentieri buttato al vento diverse registrazioni in studio pur di passare un po’ di tempo con lui, ma era dall’altra parte del mondo, e recuperare qualcosa con lui sarebbe stato impossibile dato il poco tempo che aveva a sua disposizione. Pensò anche di dover chiamare sua zia, voleva davvero sentire le sue sgridate almeno un’ultima volta.  
Dopo un po’ la sua mente lo guidò a un’altra persona con cui doveva recuperare un rapporto. E quello, forse, era anche più importante di quello con Julian. Forse era il più importante della sua vita.  
Istintivamente prese il telefono e compose un numero.  
_“. . .”_  
_“. . .”_  
_“Pronto?”_  
John stette in silenzio un paio di secondi.  
_“C’è qualcuno? Pronto?”_  
Si risvegliò da quella piccola trance in cui era caduto quando sentì nuovamente la voce così familiare dall’altro capo del telefono.  
“Paul.”  
_“John?”_  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio anche nella cornetta.  
_“Ehi, amico, ascolta. Ti richiamo semmai più tardi, sono nel pieno dei preparativi per..”_  
“Paul. Sto per morire.”

 

* * *

  
Guardò l’orologio. _13.40_.  
Era in ritardo, di dieci minuti. Per un attimo temette che non si sarebbe presentato.  
Si lasciò cadere la testa fra le mani, passandosi le dita fra i capelli.  
No. Non poteva andarsene senza avergli detto addio. Non senza averlo visto almeno una volta.  
“Non potevi scegliere un posto più caldo e visibile vero? Una panchina in mezzo al parco in pieno inverno.”  
Alzò di nuovo gli occhi e lo vide, lì in piedi davanti a lui.  
Era avvolto nel suo cappotto caldo, ma nonostante quello si strofinava velocemente le mani sulle braccia per riscaldarsi.  
“Poi hai idea della fatica per venire qui senza dare nell’occhio? Una signora mi ha anche detto che sembravo proprio me stesso, e sai che le ho dovuto rispondere? Che sono morto. Dio, la prossima volta ci incontriamo dove dico io..”  
John rimase in silenzio a guardarlo con un sorriso. Poteva avere i capelli un po’ più lunghi, il viso un po’ meno paffuto e un cappotto rosso brillante, ma lui vedeva ancora un ragazzino con la giacca di pelle e le guance rosa, con i capelli tenuti insieme dalla brillantina.  
“Per favore, di’ qualcosa, è già abbastanza imbarazzante così.” Disse, in modo abbastanza freddo e distaccato.  
“Dici?” Provò a stuzzicarlo.  
“Il fatto che dopo dieci anni ancora io corra da te quando mi chiami? Sì, lo è.”  
John sentì una fitta allo stomaco. Non si aspettava certo un abbraccio, ma neanche questo.  
“Potevi ridermi in faccia e attaccare.” Rispose con un sorriso amaro.  
“Sai che non posso.” Lo guardò negli occhi serio. “Fammi spazio, ho le gambe a pezzi.”  
Il maggiore si spostò un poco per fare posto all’altro sulla panchina. Quello si sedette, voltandosi verso di lui.  
“Allora, cos’è questa stronzata che mi hai detto al telefono?” Gli chiese scettico, memore della telefonata di quella mattina.  
John serrò le labbra per prendere un bel respiro, trovare il coraggio di dirlo di nuovo, pensando a un modo per non sembrare così tanto spaventato o turbato come in realtà era.  
“Morirò, Paul.” Disse serio.  
“Grazie, quello lo facciamo tutti di tanto in tanto.” Rispose immediatamente, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, con l’accenno di un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra.  
“Ma io lo farò dopodomani.”  
“Come fai a esserne certo, scusa? Potrebbe essere fra cinque minuti, potrei ucciderti io adesso, ad esempio, oppure fra vent’anni. Hai passato momenti peggiori, ne sono certo.” Ribatté il minore, passandosi una mano fra i capelli con distrazione, probabilmente per sistemarli inconsciamente, per poi riprendere serio. “E il suicidio non è un’opzione, ne avevamo già parlato, mi sembra.”  
John scosse impercettibilmente la testa, in silenzio, ripensando per un attimo ad anni e anni prima. Sembrava passata una vita ormai. _Era_ passata una vita, in effetti.  
“E allora che c’è? Ti hanno minacciato? Hai ricevuto qualche messaggio minatorio? Basta andare alla polizia, cosa sarà mai.”  
“Non proprio..” Sospirò, prima di continuare. “Me l’hanno detto.”  
“Ma chi te l’ha detto?”  
“La Morte. Lei stessa me l’ha detto.”  
Paul lo guardò, per poi scoppiare in una risata.  
“Certo, e io sono morto sul serio. Anzi, sono il mio sosia!” Rise ancora un po’ mentre l’altro lo guardava in silenzio. “John.. Amico, sei serio? Come puoi dire certe cose? Quanto eri fatto per aver creduto che una cosa simile fosse reale?”  
“Non ero fatto. Ero seduto proprio qui quando me l’ha detto.”  
“Ah sì? E sentiamo, come sarebbe fatta questa morte?”  
Paul lo guardava come se stesse parlando con un matto, curioso di sapere che sostanza gli avesse provocato un trip del genere.  
“È una bella donna se ti interessa: una giovane bionda, molto elegante, con gli occhi chiari. Ma il punto, se permetti, è che mi ha detto che fra due giorni morirò.”  
L’altro lo guardò, con un sorriso. Quando i secondi cominciarono a passare muti, la sua bocca perse piano l’incurvatura, capendo che l’uomo non stava scherzando.  
“Ma.. Stai parlando davvero sul serio?”  
John annuì, dentro di sé sgomento all’idea che l’altro non gli credesse.  
“E come sai che non era una folle che voleva solo spaventarti?”  
“Mi ha detto una cosa, che poteva sapere solo un’altra persona oltre a me e Mimi.” Disse serio, con gli occhi che sembravano lucidi.  
“Cosa?”  
“Che lo stufato non è l’ideale prima di andare in bici.” Deglutì, muovendo impercettibilmente le sopracciglia mentre spostava lo sguardo sulle sue mani.  
Paul non capì inizialmente, solo dopo qualche secondo, di silenzio e confusione, nella sua testa sfogliò un ricordo sepolto lontano nella sua memoria, diventato ormai quasi evanescente. Gli occhi si congelarono al pensiero.  
“Le ho creduto. Non posso non farlo.” John rialzò gli occhi, visibilmente rossi e preoccupati.  
L’altro teneva le labbra serrate, respirando profondamente, soppesando la cosa nella sua testa. Ancora non aveva senso, ancora era irreale, ancora era lontana.  
Si sentiva la testa pesante, come se le parole l’avessero colpito fisicamente, e sentiva un nodo alla gola che si stringeva intorno al suo respiro, rendendolo faticoso e irregolare.  
Ancora non ci voleva credere.  
“Stai parlando con un uomo morto, Paul.”  
“Che sciocchezza.” Si alzò di scatto, con una faccia incredula, facendo qualche passo nervosamente. “Non crederci, John. Sicuramente era sono una matta che ha voluto farti un brutto scherzo.”  
“Può essere, ma allora perché le credi anche tu ora?”  
“Io non ci credo.” Lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
“Ti stai mordendo l’interno della guancia per contenerti, lo vedo. Fai così quando sei arrabbiato e ti rifiuti di accettare qualcosa. Quindi le credi anche tu, lo so.” Rispose con calma. Aveva visto un milione di volte l’altro fare così.


	2. 12.06.80 - 12.07.80

Paul lo fissò senza parlare. Era arrabbiato. Era incredulo. E si rifiutava di accettare la cosa.  
Stupido John, e stupida la loro amicizia. E stupida anche quella donna che gli aveva detto così. Fare certi scherzi alla gente non è normale.  
E quello era uno scherzo, doveva esserlo. Paul sapeva che era solo uno stupidissimo scherzo. Ma allora perché il suo cuore batteva a mille di paura?  
“Beh, quindi cosa pensi di fare?” Chiese dopo un po’, infilando con forza le mani in tasca.  
“Non lo so ancora. Non so cosa voglio fare per l’ultima volta, né ho mai fatto una lista delle cose da fare prima di morire. Pensavo di avere tutto il tempo per farla, sai.”  
“Perché mi hai chiamato, allora?”  
“Perché sei l’unica persona sulla Terra che è in grado di tranquillizzarmi. Pensavo di poter aggiustare qualcosa.”  
E, per quanto gli facesse male ammetterlo, Paul provava la stessa cosa, ma non lo disse.  
“Sai che non puoi cancellare anni di dispetti, scaramucce, cose non dette e altre dette di troppo, vero?”  
Eppure, nonostante quello, il minore era lì, davanti a lui, a centinaia di chilometri da dove sarebbe dovuto essere in quel momento.  
“Lo so.” Annuì John, sentendo una fitta al cuore. Le cose non dette si erano accumulate negli anni, e quelle dette di troppo sembravano sovrastare ciò che di bello erano stati loro da ragazzi. All’inizio in due contro il mondo, poi si erano ritrovati ad esserne i re in pochissimo tempo, e infine ad essere separati da quello stesso mondo che si erano promessi di girare insieme.  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi cosa? Non farò smettere di girare il mondo per le tue manie di persecuzione, John.”  
“Una volta l’avresti fatto.”  
“Una volta non è oggi.” Sospirò. “Fammi sapere quando ti sarai ripreso da questa cazzata.”  
Lo salutò così, nascondendo una vena di preoccupazione, mentre si allontanava dandogli le spalle.  
John rimase seduto sulla panchina. Non provò neanche ad alzarsi per seguirlo, quello avrebbe dovuto farlo anni prima. Dopotutto cosa si aspettava? Quegli anni pesavano, e chiamarsi ogni tot mesi per parlare di faccende domestiche e figli, di come si fa il pane, di niente, non era comparabile a tutto quello che era passato in mezzo.  
Si diede dello stupido per aver sperato di aggiustare qualcosa di inevitabilmente rotto, perché in fondo lo capiva.  
Si alzò dopo aver ripensato per un po’ a tutto quello che avevano passato insieme. Ripercorse i ricordi belli come quelli dolorosi, scovando tutti gli errori che aveva fatto nella sua vita. Ricominciare in due giorni non era possibile, quindi doveva accettare quello che era stato.  


* * *

  
Rientrando a casa, la prima cosa che fece fu andare al telefono e comporre un numero inglese.  
“ _. . ._ ”  
“ _Pronto?_ ” Rispose una voce stanca. “ _Chi parla?_ ”  
“Ciao zia.” Biascicò, sentendosi in colpa per ciò che stava per fare. Era una piccola bugia, dolorosa, ma voleva dirla.  
“ _Nipote, finalmente ti fai sentire! Era tanto che non chiamavi._ ”  
“Hai ragione, Mimi. Scusa, ho avuto da fare ultimamente. Sai, Sean si era beccato l’influenza e mi sono concentrato praticamente solo su di lui.” Sentì la donna sospirare con un mezzo sorriso. Probabilmente aveva pensato qualcosa di positivo su di lui, qualcosa come ‘ _non è del tutto un irresponsabile_ ’.  
“ _Hai fatto bene allora._ ” John sorrise a quella risposta.  
“Senti zia.. Stavo pensando di tornare per un po’ in Inghilterra, forse sotto Natale. Mi manca un po’ casa. Non so, ti andrebbe di..”  
“ _Certo._ ” Lo interruppe lei.  
“Ma non ho finito di..”  
“ _John, ti ho cresciuto io, saprò sempre dove vai a parare. è un po’ un autoinvito, non la cosa più educata da fare e decisamente non te l’ho insegnata io, ma mi manca vedere mio nipote._ ” L’uomo si aggrappò alla cornetta, mordendosi l’interno delle labbra. Non era giusto ingannarla così, ma anche a lui mancava sentirsi rimproverare da sua zia. E gli sarebbe mancato sempre, ne era certo.  
“D’accordo, allora ci risentiamo presto, così ti dico i giorni esatti in cui torno.” Soffocò in gola un singulto.  
“ _Mi raccomando, nipote. Non far passare di nuovo un mese._ ”  
“Lo prometto. Ora però devo andare. Ti voglio bene, Mimi.” Dall’altra parte ci fu silenzio.  
“ _Anche io, John. A presto._ ”  
  
Yoko entrò in casa proprio nell’istante in cui John aveva chiuso la chiamata. Posò le buste della spesa accanto all’ingresso, poi si avvicinò al marito con aria preoccupata.  
“Ehi John, dove sei stato? Hai una faccia..” Chiese, posando premurosamente una mano sul suo braccio.  
Nella propria testa, l’uomo sentì una voce lontana, quella del suo migliore amico, che diceva ‘ _Ma ti sei vista la tua?_ ’, e accennò un sorriso.  
“Sì, tranquilla. Sono solo un po’ stanco.” Le rispose, tenendo una mano sopra quella della donna.  
“Va bene..” Lei controllò l’orologio. “Comunque ora inizio a fare la cena, quindi hai ancora tempo per fare qualcosa.”  
John stava sinceramente iniziando a odiare la parola _tempo_. Sembrava che tutti, in qualche modo, gli dicessero che aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per fare quello che voleva. Tuttavia gli venne un’idea, una cosa che voleva decisamente fare prima di morire.  
Annuì e lasciò un bacio sui capelli neri della donna. Andò a prendere carta e penna e iniziò a scrivere qualcosa. Lesse e rilesse le righe che aveva scritto. Decise di metterle in musica e andò a sedersi al pianoforte. Sean fece capolino dal corridoio quando sentì alcune note diffondersi nell’aria.  
In cucina, Yoko rallentò la preparazione della cena. Era un po’ di tempo che John non componeva qualcosa così spontaneamente, quindi pensò che non fosse una buona idea finire con l’interromperlo e beccarsi una sfuriata dal marito.  
John fece scivolare veloce le dita sui tasti bianchi e neri. Canticchiando sottovoce, cambiò più volte note, intonazione della voce.  
Dopo vari tentativi, quando si ritenne sufficientemente soddisfatto, prese un registratore e lo avviò, registrando la musica profonda del piano e la sua voce. Riascoltò la registrazione. Brusio di fondo a parte, il risultato non era affatto male. Andò a cercare un’etichetta e ce la attaccò, scrivendoci qualcosa sopra, poi andò in camera e mise la cassettina nel proprio comodino. La dicitura ‘ _Per Paul_ ’ sull’etichetta avrebbe scoraggiato Yoko dall’ascoltarla, almeno fino a lunedì probabilmente.  
La donna chiamò i due a tavola, e la cena proseguì tranquilla.  
Anche quella sera, John pensò di trascorrerla col figlio, raccontandogli cose di quand’era giovane e altre cose sdolcinate che si raccontano ai bambini per farli addormentare sereni.  


* * *

  
Improvvisamente si trovò sul vagone di un treno. L’aria era bianca e fresca, risplendendo l’ambiente fuori dai finestrini. Il treno sembrava viaggiare sul mare, scivolando leggero sul pelo dell’acqua.  
Era comodamente seduto su un divanetto bianco con i cuscini rossi, e in quello speculare a lui c’era un signore che doveva aver visto la guerra. Leggeva il giornale imperterrito, nonostante i bruschi scossoni dati dalle curve improvvise: niente sembrava distrarlo dalla lettura.  
Erano separati da un tavolinetto, bianco come il resto del vagone, su cui poggiava una tazzina piena di the, che ogni tanto l’uomo canuto prendeva per berne un sorso caldo. A causa di quelle momentanee turbolenze, la porcellana scivolava in una direzione o l’altra, ma l’uomo allungava la mano, afferrava il piattino e lo riposizionava al centro del tavolino con nonchalance, senza neanche guardare, a volte approfittandone per prenderne un sorso.  
John era rimasto in silenzio per una quindicina buona di curve, osservando il signore e studiando i suoi movimenti.  
Si sistemò le lenti rotonde e si schiarì la gola.  
“Uhm.. Salve.”  
Era certo di essere lì da almeno una mezzoretta, possibile che quello non se ne fosse accorto? _Perché non ha detto nulla? E poi, quante cazzo di pagine ha quel dannato giornale? è una vita che sfoglia.._  
“Buon giorno, signore.” Ritentò con una nota di disappunto, in fondo lui era John Lennon, diamine!  
Quello abbassò il lato superiore del giornale per guardarlo da sopra la montatura scura degli occhiali da lettura.  
Aveva gli occhi marrone scuro, degli occhi comuni da trovare, ma profondi e segnati dalla guerra. Quegli occhi avevano visto mille e più vite aggrapparsi alla speranza, venir strappate via come petali da un fiore, e abbandonate nella terra fredda e arida.  
Di colpo John si sentì piccolo piccolo sotto quello sguardo, e, dopo aver serrato la mascella per assicurarsi di non aprirla di nuovo a sproposito, fece una cosa che da anni pensava non avrebbe mai più fatto: abbassò lo sguardo, colpevole, e stette in silenzio.  
Si sentì per un attimo di nuovo bambino, come quando Mimi lo sgridava e lui stava in piedi davanti a lei, con gli occhi puntati a terra, già pensando alla prossima marachella da combinare.  
“Figliolo, guardami.” Disse quello, in tono cordiale.  
John alzò lo sguardo e trovò l’espressione dell’anziano più rabbonita.  
“Da quanto sei in viaggio?” Chiese abbozzando un sorriso sotto i folti baffi bianchi.  
“Non lo so.. Circa un’ora, credo..” Rispose dopo essersi preso un minuto per rifletterci.  
L’altro uomo sorrise e tornò a leggere il suo giornale, prendendo un sorso dalla sua tazzina.  
“Lei, signore?”  
“Ottantatré anni.”  
John sgranò gli occhi. “Così tanto?!”  
“Oh, questo non è niente, figliolo. Alcuni passeggeri viaggiano ancora adesso dopo centinaia di anni.”  
“E dove stanno..” Fece una piccola pausa per correggersi. “Dove _stiamo_ andando?”  
“Avanti.”  
John corrugò le sopracciglia, confuso. “Beh, questo immagino sia normale per un treno..”  
L’anziano ridacchiò familiarmente, come solo un nonno potrebbe fare del nipote. Abbassò nuovamente il giornale.  
“Da dove vieni, ragazzo?”  
“New York.”  
“Intendevo l’anno.”  
John sembrò perplesso. “1980, signore.”  
Quello annuì pensoso. “Non l’ho mai visto.. è un bell’anno?”  
John si prese qualche momento per pensare a cosa dire. “Sì, sì. Direi che è un bell’anno. Colorato. Frizzante, ecco. È armonioso anche nel suo stesso numero poi. Uno, nove, otto, zero. Uno più otto fa nove, e nove meno nove fa zero.”  
Si rese conto dell’assurdo ragionamento che aveva appena fatto e aggiunse in fretta, sorridendo imbarazzato. “Si dimentichi dell’ultima cosa, era un ragionamento davvero stupido.”  
L’altro ridacchiò ancora. “No, invece. Tu non lo trovi curioso?”  
“Immagino di sì, in qualche modo..”  
L’uomo annuì e riprese a leggere. Ci fu di nuovo silenzio per un po’, ma siccome John non aveva niente da fare o qualcosa con cui armeggiare, al contrario del suo compagno di viaggio, non rimaneva molto da fare se non tentare di nuovo una conversazione.  
“E lei dove scende?” Chiese ingenuamente.  
“Al capolinea.”  
“Mh..” Si bagnò le labbra con la lingua, annuendo come se l’altro avesse detto una cosa molto giusta e saggia. “E.. Dove sarebbe? Giusto per avere un’idea di quante fermate ci siano ecco.”  
“Oh, non ne ho idea, ma sarà sicuramente segnalato.”  
“Mi scusi, ma lei non sa dove scendere? E se la sua fermata fosse già passata?”  
“Allora sarà un viaggio molto più lungo.”  
“E la cosa non la tocca minimamente?” Ora John era davvero confuso, e aveva anche involontariamente alzato la voce.  
L’anziano però scosse la testa tranquillamente. E questo fece saltare i nervi appena contenuti del quarantenne.  
“Mi scusi, può alzare gli occhi da quel dannato giornale?! Che poi, cosa diavolo legge con tanto interesse?!”  
L’uomo abbassò il giornale in silenzio, ripiegandolo ed appoggiandolo accanto alla sua tazzina, spostata all’occorrenza, posando lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Ha ragione, mi scusi signor Lennon, ma non sono più abituato alle visite. Ormai da molto tempo non ho più un ospite.” Aveva cambiato atteggiamento, sentendosi probabilmente preso in causa.  
John si sentì soddisfatto della totale attenzione appena ottenuta, sebbene si sentisse anche molto in soggezione.  
“Bene..” Annuì, sobbalzando poi. “Aspetti.. Come sa il mio nome, se io non gliel’ho detto?” Quell’uomo viaggiava da ottantatré anni, non era possibile che lo conoscesse.  
“Lei è famoso, signor Lennon. Anche per un vecchio come me.” Gli fece l’occhiolino sorridendo.  
John accennò un sorriso di rimando, mentre il nervosismo di poco prima scemava.  
“Sto leggendo di mio figlio, comunque.”  
“Suo figlio?”  
“Sì, è uno di quelli.. Sai, quei tizi che lavorano con i soldi, le azioni..”  
“Gioca in borsa?”  
“Beh, a quanto ho capito è un lavoro serio e non un gioco, ma spero per lui si diverta. Sta andando bene.”  
“E lei legge di lui? Tutto il tempo?”  
“Principalmente. Le previsioni del tempo sono un po’ noiose e ripetitive, ma mi diverto a leggere l’oroscopo ogni tanto. Non ci credo, ma è divertente da leggere.”  
John si chiese se quell’uomo leggesse sempre la stessa notizia da decenni.  
“Lei ha figli, signor Lennon?”  
“Sì.” Rispose con un sorriso. “Due.”  
“Deve esserne molto orgoglioso, allora.”  
“In realtà non ho un buon rapporto con il primo.. Non ero pronto a fare il padre, e si è visto.”  
La sua mente lo portò a Cynthia e a ciò che era successo in quegli anni del divorzio. Gli avvocati, i litigi, Julian. Non si pentì, ne prese solo atto per la prima volta.  
“Ma con il secondo sta andando meglio.”  
L’anziano annuì, comprensivo. “Mi dispiace.”  
John aggrottò le sopracciglia. “No.. Sono contento adesso, davvero.”  
“Per questo lo dico. Se vuole un consiglio, si porti un giornale quando salirà per restare.” Sorrise, poi aprì e riprese a leggere il suo. “è arrivato alla sua fermata. È stato un piacere, John.”  
“Cosa? In che senso? Non ho sentito l’annuncio..”  
  
Una luce abbagliante lo avvolse alle sue spalle come in un abbraccio, facendolo svegliare.  


* * *

  
Si era addormentato con il corpicino di Sean fra le braccia, accoccolato contro di lui mentre stringeva debolmente la sua maglietta, creando delle pieghette intorno al suo piccolo pugno di bambino.  
John fece l’errore madornale di contrarre anche una sola fibra del suo corpo, sentendo immediatamente quella terribile sensazione di fastidio misto a dolore di quando il corpo è intorpidito.  
Strinse i denti e pensò che tutto sommato poteva anche restare fermo lì. Dopotutto ci si era addormentato, no?  
Sfiorò qualcosa di morbido e si accorse che sopra di loro era stata messa una coperta. Yoko doveva aver pensato che fosse meglio non svegliarli. E forse lo era stato davvero.  
Ripensò all’uomo di quello che per lui era stato uno dei sogni più strani della sua vita. Non gli aveva chiesto il suo nome. Per una sorta di riflesso, la sua mente gli suggerì che non importava, perché l’avrebbe rivisto.  
E con questo pensiero inquietò un po’ se stesso.  
Il cielo di New York si stava colorando appena di ciliegia, segno che era ancora davvero presto, e John non era mai stato il tipo da alzarsi presto per ammirare romanticamente la silhouette della metropoli mentre nasce il sole per farla brillare.  
L’aveva fatto solo una volta con Paul, quando erano ad Amburgo, ed erano quasi morti di freddo quella volta. Erano giovani allora. Giovani e stupidi.  
Sorrise comunque al pensiero e chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, stringendo a sé l’esile corpicino del figlio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon giorno again, sunshines! Come va?  
> Come avrete intuito anche dalle note al capitolo precedente, questa è una long ‘short’.  
> La stesura di questo capitolo, come ho detto ieri, è stata liberatoria su più punti di vista. L’ho scritto in treno, e probabilmente proprio per questo mi è balenata nella mente quest’idea per questo capitolo.  
> L’uomo di cui parlo non è nessuno in particolare, solo una persona come tante, che il ‘900 non l’ha vissuto. Posso tranquillizzavi, però, dicendovi che non è morto sul campo di battaglia, ma a casa sua, accanto alla moglie e al figlio di cui parla, in abbastanza pace e serenità. Vi posso dire anche che, nel mio immaginario, John lo incontrerà di nuovo e faranno il viaggio insieme, ma non in questa storia, la cui fine è segnata in un istante ben preciso.  
> Scriverla è stato davvero strano. Non mi era mai capitato di scrivere con un personaggio che sa di dover morire. È più facile quando sei l’autore di una storia: da una parte ti senti dio, sapendo chi vive e chi muore e provando anche un po’ di senso colpa verso i tuoi personaggi inconsapevoli, dall’altra resti anche tu col fiato sospeso perché c’è sempre la Moira, superiore a qualsiasi dio, che fa uscire dalla penna situazioni e scene che tu non hai deciso ma che ti sei ritrovato a scrivere. O forse questo capita solo a me, ma non credo.  
> Comunque sia, in questo caso la storia era diversa: la Moira qua poteva farci ben poco, sia io sia il nostro caro Johnny, sapevamo chi doveva morire e quando. L’unico svantaggio per lui è che io sapevo anche come, e lui no.  
> Inoltre, ho avuto un nodo alla gola per tutto il tempo in cui ho scritto la telefonata con Mimi (ma non solo scrivendo quella), in cui mi sono sentita terribilmente scorretta nei suoi confronti. Ma d’altronde, io avrei fatto esattamente così. E in più, in qualche intervista, avevo letto che John stesso aveva in programma di tornare presto in Inghilterra, così ho fatto combaciare le due cose.  
> Lo strano calcolo matematico invece è stata una follia scritta sul momento, pensando a Carroll e ai suoi giochi numerici. Non ha assolutamente senso se lo leggo adesso, ma la me di più di un anno fa l’aveva trovato un ragionamento perfettamente logico e coerente. Quindi presumo che, un giorno, se mai rileggerò questa mia storia, ci ritroverò quel senso che aveva avuto la prima volta.
> 
> Detto ciò, ringrazio di cuore chi è arrivato fin qui a leggere, in silenzio e non, chi ha pensato di aggiungere questa storia a una qualche raccolta, chi l’ha aperta anche solo per curiosità.  
> Grazie alla mia Beta, che mi ha sopportato e mi sta sopportando anche all’università, nonostante lo studio. Perché, giustamente, lei studia. Io no.  
> Grazie alla mia fiancée, che mi ha tartassata per mesi chiedendomi se avrei pubblicato qualcosa a breve, e ha insistito nonostante le avessi detto di no. È così che si sprona una persona, più o meno. Ma alla fine ha funzionato, no?
> 
> Ora vi saluto, con la tromba e con l’imbuto, e ci si legge domani con l’ultimo capitolo.  
> Un abbraccio e un bacio enormi,
> 
>  
> 
> Athelye ~♥


	3. 12.07.80 - 12.08.80

Quando si risvegliò, la luce aveva invaso la stanza, ma la piccola figura di suo figlio non si era mossa da dove l’aveva lasciata poche ore prima. Dormiva ancora profondamente. Quella visione ebbe un effetto calmante su di lui.  
Guardò l’orologio, lesse la data. Il suo cuore fece una capriola. Aveva ancora poco meno di quarantotto ore. Forse. Perché, per quanto ne sapeva, sarebbe potuto morire l’8 mattina alle sei, come alle undici e cinquantanove di notte. Ripensando però a quello che aveva detto l’elegante signorina, era più plausibile la seconda.  
Si alzò piano, cercando di non svegliare Sean. Andò in cucina e fece colazione da solo. La porta di camera sua e di Yoko era chiusa, quindi probabilmente lei ancora dormiva.  
Cosa voleva fare adesso? Aveva chiamato sua zia, e le aveva promesso qualcosa che sapeva essere impossibile. Decise di chiamare più tardi anche Julian.  
Aveva chiamato Paul, quindi forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare anche gli altri due suoi amici di una vita. Così fece, chiacchierando per un po’ con entrambi, discutendo del più e del meno con loro. George fu il più incoraggiante, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse tormentando il cuore di John.  
Anche Ringo gli aveva infuso un po’ di allegria. Gli aveva fatto promettere che, se mai fosse riuscito a convincere gli altri due, John doveva rendersi disponibile all’istante per una ‘rifondazione’ dei Beatles. John aveva riso, ma aveva promesso.  
Ormai era mezzogiorno. L’attesa era snervante. Chiamò di nuovo in Inghilterra per parlare con Julian. Incredibilmente, Cynthia glielo permise. Scambiò qualche parola anche con lei, parole da cui traspariva un certo affetto. Lei lo amava ancora, John lo sapeva, non aveva mai smesso nonostante lui l’avesse trattata come uno straccio vecchio.  
Parlò con Julian, gli disse quello che aveva detto anche a sua zia, che sarebbe tornato, almeno per un po’. E Julian non gli sembrava dispiaciuto, ma John non ne era del tutto sicuro.  
Dopo averlo salutato, si mise a osservare New York. Nella sua mente, prese vita una catena di pensieri.  
Pensò in primis a Stuart. Chissà se l’avrebbe rivisto. Era l’unica nota positiva di quella storia del morire. Pensò a tutte le cose che avevano potuto fare insieme, e si sentì fortunato perché non erano poche. Si convinse che sì, l’avrebbe rivisto e avrebbe riso con lui di tutte le cazzate che aveva fatto dopo la sua morte.  
Pensò che Paul ne sarebbe stato geloso. Paul era sempre stato geloso di Stuart, vivo o morto. _Paul_.  
Scelse di cambiare pensieri, e tornò con la mente a sua zia. Si chiese se casa sua fosse ancora come l’aveva lasciata. Sicuramente era così, Mimi non aveva mai spostato un mobile in vent’anni. Gli mancava Mendips, il nome che lui e Paul avevano dato a casa di Mimi. Che nome idiota, a ripensarci. Non ricordava se l’idea era stata sua o del suo migliore amico. _Paul_.  
Per un qualche strano motivo, anche i suoi neuroni dovevano avercela con lui, perché a prescindere da quale oggetto, ricordo o dialogo partisse a pensare, loro lo facevano finire a pensare a Paul.  
“Pensi a domani?” Chiese una voce femminile alle sue spalle.  
John trasalì. Girandosi, vide che era solo Yoko. “Perché a domani?”  
“Per il servizio fotografico e l’intervista. Ricordi?”  
L’uomo sbatté qualche volta gli occhi, poi parve ricordarsi delle cose che la donna aveva appena elencato.  
“Ah, sì. Sì, sto pensando a domani.” _Sarà un ultimo giorno impegnativo_ , pensò. “Comunque, non preparare il pranzo anche per me oggi. Starò fuori per un po’.”  
Yoko lo guardò perplessa, iniziando a intrecciarsi velocemente i capelli. “D’accordo. Dove vai?”  
“A fare due passi, ho diverse idee per la testa e voglio ragionarci un po’.” Cercò di mascherare la preoccupazione con un gran sorriso.  
Lei annuì, comprensiva e contenta per l’entusiasmo del marito. Anche la settimana prima le era sembrato molto emozionato all’idea di ricominciare a lavorare intensamente. “Allora ci vediamo quando rientri. Ora vado a fare una doccia. Sveglia Sean prima di andare.”  
John seguì con gli occhi la sua figura sottile finché non sparì oltre la porta del bagno. Quando sentì avviare l’acqua, si avvicinò di nuovo al telefono e compose uno dei pochissimi numeri che sapeva a memoria.  
Ora sapeva cos’era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.  
“ _. . ._ ”  
“ _. . ._ ”  
“ _Pronto?_ ”  
“Sì, lo sono.”  
“ _. . ._ ” John percepì un lieve sbuffare dall’altro capo del telefono. “ _Che battuta del cazzo._ ”  
Risero entrambi, più per agitazione probabilmente. Il maggiore iniziò ad arrotolare il filo del telefono con le dita. “Paul..”  
“ _Dimmi_.”  
John prese un bel respiro profondo. Sentiva il cuore battergli in gola. “Ti andrebbe di rivederci, oggi?”

 

* * *

  
John era già dove Paul gli aveva detto di farsi trovare. Aveva scelto il minore, dopo una serie interminabile di capricci. Gli anni erano passati, ma lui non si smentiva: rimaneva il solito maniaco del controllo.  
Era seduto in un bar lontano dalla zona più affollata della città, il che era un’impresa trattandosi di New York, ma Paul era riuscito a trovare un posto isolato.  
John aveva capito subito perché il minore aveva scelto quel bar: oltre ad esserci effettivamente poca gente all’interno, c’erano anche tanti tavoli con separé dove avrebbero potuto parlare indisturbati.  
Lui aveva già preso posto, e ora aspettava l’arrivo dell'altro.  
Controllò l’orologio con ansia. Sentiva ogni secondo trafiggerlo come un coltello, dritto al cuore. Un martellare continuo al cervello. A questo punto non sapeva più se sperare di ritardare il più possibile quel momento, quello del suo ultimo respiro, o sperare che arrivasse subito per mettere fine all’ansia che lo divorava.  
Mentre era assorto in questi suoi pensieri, davanti a lui si sedette una figura tutta intabarrata. Una volta tolti gli enormi occhiali da sole, i tre giri di sciarpa e il cappello, Paul prese un lungo respiro. “Dio, non respiravo più sotto tutta quella roba.”  
John rise di gusto. Arrivò un cameriere a prendere le loro ordinazioni. Presero entrambi un semplice caffè, dopotutto erano appena le undici.  
“Allora, quale altra cosa totalmente delirante volevi dirmi?” Chiese il moro, quando ebbe davanti la tazzina.  
“Paul..” John prese un bel respiro. Non si sentiva affatto pronto a ciò che stava per dire. “So che fra noi non è più come una volta, sono passati anni, e come hai detto tu stesso, sono stati anni in cui ci siamo detti e fatti tante cose, tanti ‘dispetti’. Si dice che chi muore tace, e io non voglio tacere finché ne ho possibilità.”  
“John..”  
“Lasciami parlare, per favore. Ho letteralmente i secondi contati.” Sorrise nervoso, e lo stesso fece Paul.  
“Nonostante questi anni, io ieri l’altro ti ho chiamato, ti ho chiesto aiuto, e tu sei corso da me. Oltre a un grazie enorme, che mi rendo conto essere una sola parola scritta al massimo in maiuscolo a fronte di un gesto molto più significativo, non saprei come fare per dimostrarti quanto questo sia stato importante per me.”  
Paul fece di nuovo per parlare, ma John lo fermò con un gesto.  
“Ho poco più di ventiquattr’ore, e domani non potrò fare ciò che voglio.” Disse, mentre una morsa lo afferrava alla bocca dello stomaco. “Tre giorni sarebbero stati comunque troppo pochi per ricucire uno strappo così grande come quello che c’è fra noi, però poche ore sono meglio di niente. Non pretendo che tu faccia finta di nulla, _che_ _non sia successo_ nulla. Ma queste ultime ore vorrei passarle con la persona più importante della mia vita, l’unica che sia mai stata in grado di darle un senso.”  
Mentre parlava, John non staccava gli occhi da quelli verdi del minore. Quasi gli sembrava di non sbattere neanche le palpebre.  
“Ti prego, se è chiedere troppo, dimmelo subito. Perché mi rendo conto che quello che ti sto chiedendo è assurdo. Tutta questa situazione lo è.”  
Paul ascoltò tutto, giocando nervosamente con la tazzina. Abbozzò un sorriso. “Ora mi spieghi, dopo tutto quello che hai appena detto, come faccio a dirti di no?”  
Il maggiore si rilassò un po’ a quella risposta.  
“Mi hai sempre sconvolto i piani, Lennon. Anche ora. Ho sempre pensato che sarei morto prima io.” Ridacchiò, mentre anche la tensione fra i due sembrava allentare la presa.  
“Scusa..” Si sorrisero.  
“Hai ragione, comunque. Non hai decisamente tempo per risanare tutto. Ma si farà quel che si può, dai.” Aggiunse, continuando a sorridergli. “Da cosa vuoi iniziare?”  
John osservò l’altro che si metteva comodo e gli restituiva lo sguardo, appoggiando la guancia al palmo della mano mentre girava il proprio caffè.  
“Con delle scuse, più che dovute.” Iniziò. “Non mi sono mai scusato come si deve, per tutte le volte che abbiamo litigato. Per tutte le volte che non ti ho dato retta, anche quando avevi ragione. Per tutte le cose orribili che ti ho detto, di persona e tramite interviste e canzoni. E soprattutto, per aver messo Yoko prima di te, in un attimo di follia, per dispetto.”  
Paul inarcò le sopracciglia. “Beh, meglio tardi che mai, suppongo. Scuse accettate. Vai avanti.”  
“Ho sempre temuto di averti perso, per quello.”  
“Stupido. Direi che, se sono qui ora, tu non mi abbia perso mai.” Paul sbuffò e John gli sorrise. “Altro?”  
“In questi ultimi due giorni, mi sono accorto di una cosa interessante. Non importa cosa io pensi, o a chi, finisco comunque per pensare a te o a un ricordo legato a te.”  
Il minore fece finta di niente a quelle parole, anche se si sentiva scaldare un po’ il cuore.  
“Pur non accorgendomene prima, non ho mai smesso di pensare a te.”  
“Questo fa di te un idiota.” Commentò senza guardarlo.  
“Sì, lo so. Ma quest’idiota ti vorrebbe di nuovo, se solo avesse più tempo.” Disse senza pensare.  
Paul alzò lo sguardo dalla tazzina, per fissarlo con un’espressione indecifrabile.  
“Tu non mi stai chiedendo di riprovarci, vero?”  
“Solo per mancanza di tempo.”  
Lo fissò senza dire niente per dei secondi che parvero interminabili a entrambi.  
“Fammi capire. Tu mi stai dicendo che se non ‘dovessi morire’ domani, cosa per cui nutro ancora fortissimi dubbi, vorresti, dopo più di dieci anni, riprovarci con me?”  
L’altro annuì.  
“Ho sempre avuto quest’idea in testa su di te, ma ora posso confermarla con certezza. Tu sei scemo.” Inevitabilmente, scoppiò a ridere appena finito di dirlo.  
“Paul, sono in un ritardo infinito nel dirtelo, ma non penso di aver mai smesso di amarti un solo giorno della mia vita.”  
“John Lennon, tu sei un bastardo senza cuore. Come puoi dirmi una cosa del genere dopo tutte le lacrime che ho versato per te e davanti a te, senza che tu avessi un minimo di reazione?” Sibilò il moro, sentendo una fitta al cuore.  
“Lo so, e hai ragione. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirtelo. Non ti meritavi una persona come me, forse per questo alla fine non te l’ho mai detto prima.” Gli rispose. Ormai sentiva di aver iniziato a parlare a ruota libera, senza frenare neanche un pensiero. Che senso aveva nascondergli qualcosa adesso? Neanche un giorno dopo sarebbe morto, quindi solo uno stupido avrebbe cercato di salvare la faccia mentendo alla persona che amava nei suoi ultimi momenti.  
Paul si passò le mani fra i capelli corvini. “Perché dovrei crederti adesso?”  
“Domani morirò. Cos’altro avrei da perdere?”  
Quello si morse il labbro. Non aveva torto, ma era troppo orgoglioso per dargli ragione.  
“Supponendo il caso assurdo in cui io provi la stessa cosa, cosa faresti?”  
John sorrise, incoraggiato. “Ti direi che non passerei più un giorno senza chiamarti, cercarti per suonare insieme. Che questa volta non vorrei nascondermi, perché non ce ne sarebbe bisogno. Che vorrei non aver aspettato tutto questo tempo per dichiararmi, di nuovo. Sono sempre un disastro con i tempi.”  
Paul ridacchiò per l’ultima cosa. “Già. Anche la prima volta sei stato lento.”  
Bevvero un sorso di caffè. Ormai si era raffreddato ed era diventato schifoso. Fecero entrambi una smorfia e risero come due bambini.  
“Ma siamo entrambi sposati, sai?” Gli fece notare Paul.  
“In realtà, penso che Yoko stia pensando al divorzio.” Affermò John.  
“Quindi le voci che girano sono vere?” Chiese l’altro, ripensando a quante volte Linda gli aveva detto di averlo letto su alcune riviste di gossip.  
“Lei non ha avuto ancora il coraggio di dirmelo in faccia, e venirlo a sapere mentre sei in borghese dal barbiere è una delle esperienze più strane che possano capitarti nella vita. Fidati.” Gli rispose tranquillamente. “Ma siamo entrambi adulti, e che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava lo sentivamo entrambi da tempo.”  
“E Sean?”  
“Credo sia il motivo per cui non me l’ha ancora detto.”  
“Capisco..”  
“Quindi.. Tu mi ami ancora?” Chiese John, senza troppi giri di parole. Sentiva ancora il tempo pesargli come una scure sul collo.  
Paul annuì, chiudendo gli occhi. In fondo si vergognava di ammetterlo, ma il suo comportamento tradiva i suoi sentimenti e mentire non sarebbe servito a nessuno. John l’aveva chiamato, e lui era corso. Come sempre. Sarebbe stato da stupidi negare.  
John gli sorrise. “Ti ricordi quando abbiamo mandato quella cartolina, da Parigi?”  
“Intendi quando abbiamo firmato _McLennon_?” Si sorrisero istintivamente al ricordo. “Penso sia stata una delle tue trovate più carine.”  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Paul tirò fuori un altro aneddoto su di loro, iniziando a richiamare altri bei ricordi, e a raccontarglieli come se il maggiore non li avesse vissuti con lui.  
Passarono il resto della giornata a ricordare, seduti in quel bar, tagliati fuori dal mondo a vivere solo nella loro bolla, ridendo e scherzando.  
  
Si erano fatte le sei, e quando uscirono il cielo era già nero. Non si vedeva neanche una stella, ma entrambi guardarono in alto, sapendo che le stelle erano solo nascoste dalla luce della città.  
Continuarono a passeggiare, ricordare e sorridere, uno a fianco all’altro. Affondando nelle rispettive sciarpe, si tennero per mano mentre camminavano nell’aria fredda della sera.  
Paul si sentì ringiovanire per un po’, per quel gesto avventato. Gli sembrò di tornare un diciassettenne, a quando lui e John si baciavano di nascosto, quando si punzecchiavano davanti a tutti passando solo per ottimi amici.  
Guardò John e trovò nei suoi occhi la stessa scintilla, vispa di allegria, che brillava nei suoi. Per la prima volta dopo anni, si sentiva sinceramente felice, di nuovo nel posto giusto.  
“Johnny?”  
“Mh?”  
“Perché abbiamo aspettato tanto?”  
“Non lo so, principessa.”  
Paul arrossì sotto la sciarpa, mentre John gli sorrideva. Era lo stesso, dannato sorriso di quando l’aveva conosciuto.  
“Devi proprio tornare a casa?” Chiese, già conscio della risposta.  
“Sì.. Per Sean.” Rispose, combattuto.  
Il minore annuì, ugualmente dispiaciuto. Si fermarono in un punto deserto della strada, abbracciandosi stretti.  
“ _Quindi.. Domani non ci potremo vedere?_ ” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
John scosse la testa, e l’altro sospirò.  
“ _Paul?_ ”  
“ _Mh?_ ”  
“ _Ti amo_.”  
Quello sorrise e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, dandogli con la punta del naso un colpetto leggero contro il suo.  
“ _Anch’io_.” Si avvicinò per dargli solo un velocissimo bacio sulle labbra. Nessuno dei due pretese di più. “ _Allora.. Ci vediamo, mh?_ ”  
John annuì, mentre agli angoli degli occhi si formavano delle lacrime. Il minore cercò di asciugargliele con la mano coperta dal guanto di lana, finendo nella stessa situazione.  
“ _Smettila, dai.._ ” Soffocò un singhiozzo. “ _Mi chiamerai tu martedì mattina, d’accordo?_ ”  
Il maggiore annuì. Dentro di sé sapeva perfettamente che quella chiamata non l’avrebbe mai fatta, e dall’espressione di Paul, pensò che anche lui dovesse saperlo.  
Affondò di nuovo nella sua sciarpa. Cercò di inspirare il più possibile il suo profumo, sperando di averlo con sé il giorno dopo.  
Si separarono con terribile sforzo e dolore. John con la consapevolezza che non l’avrebbe rivisto tanto presto, Paul con la crescente paura che lo scherzo di pessimo gusto di quella ragazza potesse essere la realtà e il cuore che già iniziava a soffrire di un dilaniante dolore.

 

* * *

  
Suonò la sua sveglia. Controllò la data. _12.08.80_.  
Per semplice fastidio estetico, si chiese perché quel giorno e non il mese prima.  
Si alzò. Dopo un po’ si svegliò anche Yoko. Andarono insieme a fare colazione fuori, ma prima di uscire diede un bacio sulla fronte a Sean che ancora dormiva beato nel suo lettino.  
Al bar, si gustò le sue uova e il suo cappuccino. Poi si fumò in tranquillità una sigaretta. Chiacchierando con Yoko, le disse che sarebbe andato a tagliarsi i capelli, per il servizio fotografico. Lei lo accompagnò, commentando le foto delle modelle appese alle pareti del barbiere.  
Erano circa le undici quando tornarono all’appartamento, appena in tempo per l’arrivo della fotografa, Annie Leibovitz.  
John le spiegò allegramente le idee che aveva per quel servizio, e lei accettò senza problemi. Lui, soddisfatto del risultato, commentò che sarebbero state delle copertine perfette per il _Rolling Stone_.  
Verso l’una, andò con Yoko in uno studio radiofonico per un’intervista. Fu incredibilmente lunga, ma tre ore trascorsero ugualmente in modo piacevole.  
Quando uscirono, erano passate le quattro e mezza. Fuori dallo studio c’erano diversi fan, ammassati per farsi firmare le copie di _Double Fantasy_. Un uomo gli porse la sua per farsela autografare.  
“Ecco, ti va bene?” Gli chiese, restituendogliela subito prima di risalire sulla limousine che li avrebbe portati verso la Record Factory. Lui e Yoko registrarono per quattro ore, poi, verso le dieci e mezzo, uscirono per tornare a casa. John salutò sorridente il produttore.  
  
Era stata una giornata davvero piena, e John si sentiva decisamente stanco. Per un secondo si illuse di averla passata indenne. Pensò di raccontare la sua giornata a Paul la mattina a venire, chissà cos’aveva fatto lui invece.  
Scesero dalla limousine. Con la coda dell’occhio, John intravide, alla fine della strada, una figura elegante e bionda, che lo salutava, sorridendogli, con un movimento lento delle dita. Deglutì.  
Proseguì sulla scia di Yoko, quando si sentì chiamare. Pensò di aver semplicemente dimenticato qualcosa in macchina.  
Solo quando sentì esplodere i colpi capì. Sentì un dolore tremendo al petto e alla spalla. Un fischio vicino all’orecchio.

 

Ripensò alla signorina che aveva incontrato al parco, la morte. La _sua_ morte.  
_Sarebbe stato meglio non sapere niente?_

  
“ _Mi.. Hanno sparato.._ ”  
Non sapeva se l’aveva solo pensato o anche detto. Cadde, per il dolore. Sentì delle urla e poi delle sirene.  
Iniziò a vedere appannato intorno a sé. Si sentì sollevare e poggiare da qualche parte.

 

Ripensò a sua zia. Al suo tono felice, quando le aveva detto che sarebbe tornato a casa.  
_Sarebbe stato meglio non prometterle niente?_

  
C’erano delle figure non distinte davanti a lui. Dove aveva gli occhiali?  
Chiesero se era John Lennon. “ _Ovvio_..”  
Gli pesavano le palpebre. Pensò di chiuderle solo per un secondo, cullato da una melodia di sottofondo. Gli era familiare. Sembrava la voce di Paul.

 

Ripensò al giorno prima. Pensò a quanto gli sarebbe mancato Paul. La sua voce, i suoi occhi, i suoi sogni.  
Ma a questa domanda sapeva rispondere. Sì, aveva fatto la scelta giusta.  
_Mi mancherai, principessa_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve ancora,  
> Cosa ne avete pensato di questa storia? Vi è piaciuta? Vi ha fatto schifo? Avete mangiato le verdure? No? Male, fanno bene le verdure.
> 
> Ci sono tre cose che volevo dire, 1: so che il fatto di aver fatto ‘dichiarare’ John è assurdo ed estremo, così come la reazione di Paul. Mentre lo scrivevo, ho pensato che sarebbe suonato assurdo, ma visto il contesto di assurdità, forse è la cosa più normale. Inoltre mi sono sentita mancare il fiato, perché alla nostra principessa ho riservato la rosea speranza di rivedere il proprio amore nonostante la triste consapevolezza che non l’avrebbe mai più visto né sentito. Sono crudele, mi sono sentita crudele, e ancora soffro per la sensazione che ho provato.  
> 2: per il divorzio, leggendo articoli e interviste, è uscito questo pettegolezzo che la signora gialla (battuta pessima e razzista, lo so; nota mentale: non ripeterlo) stesse effettivamente contattando avvocati per divorziare. Questo la renderebbe più viscida di quello che sembra (altra nota mentale: rispettare punto precedente).  
> 3: riguardo l’ultimo giorno, è poco più che un resoconto. E' esattamente come lo volevo: quasi fulmineo. Come ho detto all'inizio, volevo ripercorrere i pensieri di John, se avesse saputo in anticipo, e cosa avrebbe fatto prima dell’ora x. Quindi, descrivere l’intera giornata della sua morte, oltre che estremamente doloroso per me da scrivere, sarebbe stato anche ‘fuori tema’. Non era mai stato nelle mie intenzioni scrivere cosa avrebbe pensato l’ultimo giorno: io non vorrei pensarci, il giorno della mia morte, al momento in cui questa dovesse accadere. Almeno l’ultimo giorno vorrei passarlo come gli altri. Anche per questo resoconto comunque mi sono basata su articoli e interviste.
> 
> Ora posso dirlo: ho pianto come una fontana mentre scrivevo. Ho provato l’ansia terribile di scrivere di cose che sapevo non sarebbero mai state vissute. Credetemi, mi ha fatta stare malissimo.  
> Ho pianto della mia stessa storia. Mentre scrivevo, mi sono dovuta fermare mille volte perché non ci vedevo più, avevo finito i fazzoletti, o mi saliva il magone.  
> E mi vergognavo anche abbastanza, perché niente di ciò che ho scritto l’ho vissuto, provato o testimoniato. Anche a confessarvelo provo un discreto imbarazzo.  
> Ma spero di avervi passato almeno una fettina di questo turbine di emozioni che mi ha travolta scrivendo: se vi siete anche solo commossi in un solo punto, per me è una vittoria.  
> Questa storia l’ho iniziata, scritta e conclusa per me. Forse ha trovato una fine sbagliata, diversa da quella che la prima me aveva pensato, probabilmente scorretta per la seconda me, e non del tutto soddisfacente per l’attuale me.  
> Mi sembra di parlare dei Fantasmi del Natale, passato, presente e futuro, lol.
> 
> Tuttavia, questa storia ha una grande differenza rispetto alle altre.  
> Per la prima volta, finendo una storia, non l’ho riletta per intero, solo ricontrollata. Per la prima volta, so per certo che non è perfetta, e va bene così. Perché le persone che l’hanno scritta sono diverse, colpite da sentimenti diversi: gioia, dolore, determinazione.  
> Scriverla non è stato facile neanche il primo giorno, questo me lo ricordo bene, ma sono soddisfatta, per una volta, di aver finito una storia, e di averla pubblicata pur sapendo che non è perfetta per me.  
> Ma sono soddisfatta perché mi ha dato così tanto scriverla che ho voluto pubblicarla in suo stesso onore, come gratitudine per il tempo che mi ha aspettata.  
> Mentre scrivevo quest’ultimo capitolo, sarò sincera, ho sentito la stessa sensazione che si prova quando si dice addio a qualcosa, a una persona, a un capitolo della propria vita. Mi sono sentita come se il bisogno di scrivere di loro si fosse esaurito, ormai soddisfatto. Non so cosa vorrà dire, se sarà davvero ‘la fine’ delle mie storie su di loro (e mi auguro di no, perché mi piacciono davvero troppo), ma so per certo che si è concluso qualcosa di importante dentro di me, che ha aperto la porta a qualcos’altro, che spero sarà all’altezza.
> 
> A questo punto, passiamo ai saluti.  
> Ringrazio la mia Beta, che mi accompagnerà ancora a lungo su queste strade fatte di pagine e inchiostro. Giò, grazie davvero per starmi accanto adesso e in futuro, per la nuova avventura che abbiamo in mente.  
> Ringrazio la mia ragazza, che sperò vorrà rimanere al mio fianco, nonostante viva a 792km da me.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto e leggeranno questa storia, che hanno deciso di commentarla o lo decideranno: senza di voi questa storia non ci sarebbe, come il mio coraggio nel pubblicarla sapendo che, se anche non vi è piaciuta, me lo direte senza insultarmi. Questo vi rende meravigliosi.
> 
> Ora vi saluto,  
> E come mi disse una volta Skipper, al tempo in cui ancora sapevo parlare con i cani: “Non esistono gli addii, ma solo lunghi arrivederci.”.  
> Quindi ora vi mando un grande abbraccio, e arrivederci.
> 
>  
> 
> Athelye ~♥

**Author's Note:**

> Zalve!  
> Chi non muore si rivede, e io mi sono rifatta viva col botto.  
> Ma voi? Come state? Scuola/università, vita, lavoro e chi vuole aggiunga altro, come va?  
> È passata una vita dall'ultima volta, lo so. Avevo promesso più pubblicazioni, I know, ma in sintesi: pc esploso, memoria andata, ffs pure; università, esami, e addio tempo di scrivere. I sogni di gloria li ho già persi anni fa, lol. Dopo tutto questo tempo, ero incredibilmente emozionata all'idea di 'tornare in scena', ho fatto il conto alla rovescia da quando Beta ha finito di correggere.  
> Comunque, per questi tre giorni sarò qui, che lo vogliate o no. Gn.  
> Mi mancava pubblicare, scrivere McLennon, il fandom, i lettori. Così ho deciso, dopo davvero troppo tempo, di rimettere mano a questa cosa e vedere se riuscivo a cavarne qualcosa di decente, quindi ora ve la presento.
> 
> Questa storia l'ho iniziata il 3 gennaio del 2017, il giorno dopo aver visto Collateral Beauty, che consiglio btw. Quello stesso giorno, tante ore più tardi, la mia vita è stata capovolta dopo due ore di ansia terrificante mentre mi dichiaravo alla mia ragazza. Stiamo ancora insieme, incredibilmente.  
> Ma comunque, appena finito il film, un’idea mi è balzata in mente. E se esistesse la Morte? E se questa ti avvertisse per tempo?  
> Al che ho pensato “Cavolo, voglio scriverci una storia!”. Ma non volevo partire da zero. Sono partita da un altro e se?, ovvero E se lei gliel’avesse detto?.  
> Così è nata questa storia.
> 
> È probabile che leggendola troviate tre autrici diverse. Non perché l’abbiamo scritta in tre, ma l’ho scritta in tre momenti ben diversi fra loro.  
> Il primo capitolo è stato il primo a nascere quello stesso giorno, e così è rimasto, immutato fino a oggi. Questa storia si fermò lì, fin dove avete letto, per mesi, poco più di otto. Non so neanche bene perché, ma non la continuai, sebbene volessi. Forse era Hegel che mi tormentava in sogno per dirmi di studiarlo anziché farmi i cazzi miei.  
> Otto mesi dopo, la ripresi per il secondo mentre tornavo da Napoli, in treno verso casa con due mie amiche. Anche qui, fu un evento che mi riportò a questa storia: una ragazza a cui volevo bene, anche se non la conoscevo da chissà quanto, morì il giorno prima della mia partenza per Napoli. Nel viaggio di ritorno scrissi, forse per sfogarmi, il capitolo di domani.  
> Più di un anno dopo, infine, armata di voglia di scrivere, o meglio, di concludere qualcosa di lasciato in sospeso, ho svuotato alcune usb, e ho ritrovato questa storia. Ho pensato che avesse aspettato fin troppo una fine, così mi sono decisa e, in tempo per quando due anni fa avevo pensato di pubblicarla, è uscita. Questo succedeva pochi giorni fa.
> 
> Inoltre, non è un errore il genere che ho scelto, angst, sebbene io generalmente scriva fluff, coccole ecc. La storia è già scritta e non si può cambiare, non questa volta almeno.
> 
> Non so se vi piacerà, non so se avrete chiuso la pagina dopo cinque righe, non so neanche cosa ne avrebbero pensato le altre due me. Il mio parere lo troverete nel mio angolo di dopodomani.  
> Non lo so, ma voglio saperlo. Ditemi cosa ne pensate, proprio perché questa storia è diversa da tutte le altre, lontana dal mio normale modo di scrivere, sia come genere (come dicevo) sia come punto di vista (chi ha letto altre mie storie lo sa, raramente tocco i sentimenti dei miei personaggi da vicino: non mi piace esaltare un punto di vista rispetto a un altro, e mi piacciono i testi ‘cinematografici’, dove vedi per ‘intero’ la scena) sia perché non è esattamente come la volevo/l’avevo pensata; insomma, commentatela perché so che non è perfetta, e non lo sarà mai.  
> Ma di questo riparlerò in futuro.
> 
> Per ora, grazie mille di aver letto questo capitolo, per essere arrivati fino a qui.  
> Spero di non deludere le vostre aspettative domani e dopodomani.  
> Ringrazio chiunque vorrà commentare, dare una propria opinione o ipotesi su cosa farà John nel prossimo capitolo, o dire che emozioni questa storia vi sta dando. Ogni commento è importante per me, sempre.  
> Infine, ringrazio la mia adorabile Beta, che pazientemente legge e corregge ogni mia frase in ogni mia storia. Grazie di non avermi ancora uccisa, ti voglio bene :3  
> Un grazie anche all'amore della mia ragazza, che non so come reagirà a questa storia, dato che mi ha chiaramente detto che non è possibile che io abbia scritto una angst, sebbene non sia neanche la prima che scrivo (se non mi credete, controllate su efp).
> 
> Ci si legge domani!  
> Un abbraccio fluffoso a tutti, penso possiate averne bisogno!
> 
>  
> 
> Athelye ~♥
> 
> P.S. Per la lettura, ormai è tardi dirlo per questo capitolo, ma per le prossime vi consiglio questo brano (https://youtu.be/HYMPXFMHP6w), dalla colonna sonora del film. L'ho ascoltato sia per scrivere questo che l'ultimo capitolo.


End file.
